


The Sweetest Thing

by fembuck



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet interlude between Dany and Doreah during their stay in Quarth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

Doreah could feel Irri’s eyes on her as she leaned over the dresser making busy work by shifting the brushes, mirrors, hair clips and perfumes Xaro Xhoan Daxos had provided for Dany after she had accepted his offer of hospitality. Doreah had already brushed Dany’s hair until it glowed in the candlelight and Irri had finished helping the khaleesi into the beautifully exotic nightdress that had been provided for her, which meant that the handmaiden’s duties for the night were complete and they were free to take their leave. Upon completing her tasks Irri had bid her khaleesi goodnight and started towards the door, but halfway to the exit she had noticed that Doreah lingered in the room and she had slowed down, creeping towards the door with her head angled over her shoulder so that she could glare at Doreah.

Doreah bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling as she continued to fiddle with Dany’s luxurious new possessions. She knew that Irri disapproved of how casual she was with Dany, but Irri did not dare voice her unhappiness in Dany’s presence – and much to Irri’s frustration Doreah was constantly in Dany’s presence. Irri was officially head handmaiden, and as such she should have been the one to spend the most time with Dany, but Dany and Doreah had bonded on a deeper level than Dany and Irri had, and though she treated Irri justly and kindly, it was clear that she favoured Doreah. Doreah was uncertain if Irri had an understanding of just how close she and Dany had become since Khal Drogo’s death, but Dany’s affection for Doreah and her lenience with her were obvious – no matter what the underlying reason – and Irri was jealous.

“Viserion is discontent,” Doreah murmured to distract herself from Irri’s hostile gaze.

She turned to face Dany who was standing off to her left playing with her baby dragons.

“Hmm,” Dany hummed, a small smile touching her lips as Viserion opened his mouth and released a croaking sound as his pale body twisted unhappily. “I think you’re right,” she murmured as she reached out and stroked Viserion’s stomach.

“Maybe he’s finally hungry,” Doreah suggested, voice light with excitement as she moved closer to Dany so that she was standing beside the blonde in front of the dragons.

“My thoughts exactly,” Dany replied smiling, turning her head slightly to the side so that she could meet Doreah’s gaze. “Shall we offer him some supper?” she asked, smiling conspiratorially at Doreah as Irri finally reached the door and made her way out of the room.

“He’s a growing dragon,” Doreah replied playfully, feeling freer now that she and Dany were alone with each other. “We must make sure he’s properly nourished. You can’t take back the Seven Kingdoms with a pack of runts,” she continued, reaching out to scratch Drogon’s crimson stomach, a peel of gentle laughter escaping from her when he opened his red wings and flapped them in pleasure.

“Runts!” Dany exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Doreah though the smile tugging at her lips belayed any displeasure her tone might have implied. “And to think I was going to let you try feeding him,” she continued teasingly.

Doreah’s eyes widened and she clapped her hands together in excitement.

“Oh, please let me try,” Doreah gasped. “I was only joking before. I’m sure they’ll all grow up to be great, hulking, astounding creatures … almost as impressive as their mother,” Doreah continued softly, allowing her eyes to finally linger on Dany’s face the way she had wanted to for hours but could not because of Irri’s presence.

Dany’s eyes crinkled happily at the corners and she bit down on her bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment before she reached out and took Doreah’s hand into her own. She laced their fingers together and then tugged gently, drawing Doreah closer to her.

“Your words are almost as sweet as your lips,” Dany murmured, allowing her striking eyes to drift down to Doreah’s tantalizing, pillowy lips.

“Then I shall practice until my words are equally sweet,” Doreah promised, feeling her heart begin to pound beneath her breast as Dany continued to gaze at her with a wanting, covetous look in her eyes.

“A useless pursuit,” Dany whispered roughly, “There is nothing in all of the kingdoms that could make such a claim,” she breathed out before wetting her lips. “Well, almost nothing,” she rasped impishly before bringing her hand between Doreah’s legs, cupping her handmaiden’s womanhood through the material of her dress.

Doreah exhaled raggedly and her eyelashes fluttered.

“My lips, and all of my other sweet things, are yours,” the handmaiden breathed out, struggling to keep still as her body coursed with desire.

“You offer me a feast,” Dany groaned before she angled her head up and eagerly pressed her lips against Doreah’s, kissing the other girl as if it had been weeks since they had tasted each other’s lips instead of merely hours.

Doreah moaned softly at the feel of Dany and immediately her hands moved to Dany’s hips, eager to touch her queen now that Dany had made her desires known. Doreah had known arousal in the past, but she had never known aching desire such as Dany inspired in her, and as usual, she found herself wet and desperate to touch and be touched almost as soon as their lips met. 

“What of …” Doreah gasped as Dany’s hands caressed her body, stimulating her and beginning to take off her clothes at the same time, “Viserion?” Doreah managed to pant just before Dany’s hand found her breast and squeezed possessively, making Doreah’s eyes flutter closed and her breath hitch.

Dany paused in her ministrations at the mention of her young dragon and she turned her head to the side to observe him for a moment.

“He has calmed,” she said a moment later, turning back to Doreah. “His needs are not pressing,” she continued softly as she squeezed Doreah’s breast again and then ran her thumb over Doreah’s nipple, teasing it quickly to hardness.

“And your needs khaleesi?” Doreah asked knowingly.

“I must confess that they desperately require attention,” Dany sighed before tilting her head up to kiss Doreah thoroughly once more.

“This is fortunate,” Doreah breathed out against Dany’s lips a minute later, her voice rough with arousal, “as I am in desperate need of you in my mouth.”

Dany groaned at Doreah’s words and Doreah smiled and then dropped to her knees, intent on showing Dany all of the other sweet things she could do with her mouth. 

xxx

Dany trembled as Doreah’s hands traveled up her smooth thighs, parting the material of her nightdress as they trailed up her legs, and when Doreah pressed an open mouth kiss to her inner-thigh, Dany gasped and reached down to cup Doreah’s face.

“I must sit,” Dany gasped, stroking Doreah’s cheek tenderly with her thumb. 

Doreah had barely touched her but her legs were already trembling precariously and Dany knew that once Doreah took her in her mouth there was no way that she would be able to remain standing.

Doreah nodded and pressed her lips to Dany’s inner-thigh once more before rising to her feet so that they could move over to the bed together. When they reached the large bed, Dany lifted her hands to remove her nightdress, but Doreah’s hands covered her own, stopping her movements. Their eyes met and as they gazed at each other and Dany’s hands dropped away allowing Doreah to take over the task of undressing her.

Once the last of Dany’s clothing had been removed Dany climbed onto the bed and Doreah made short work of her own clothing before she slipped onto the bed as well. Dany settled herself against the plush pillows that lay against the headboard and then parted her legs to make room for Doreah’s body as the girl crawled towards her. 

Doreah pressed a sweet kiss to the inside of Dany’s knee and then began to suck and nip at Dany’s skin, kissing higher and higher up her thigh, moving slowly but steadily towards Dany’s quivering, glistening center. 

As Doreah grew ever closer to her dripping womanhood, Dany breathed in deeply in anticipation of Doreah’s lips and tongue on her, and when Doreah shifted higher and lightly grazed Dany’s center with her tongue, the long moan that Dany released was so loud that it actually startled her. 

Doreah smiled up at her queen and stroked her thigh softly until some of the tension left Dany’s muscles, then she leaned in and breathed in deeply, moaning at the scent of her queen’s desire. Dany’s hips jumped on the mattress and she exhaled sharply as she struggled to regain control of a body that grew needier and needier with each passing second. 

Doreah nuzzled her face against Dany’s thigh, and the young queen hopefully, but instead of taking Dany’s womanhood in her mouth, Doreah shifted up and pressed her lips to Dany’s stomach before starting to kiss her way up Dany’s trembling abdomen.

“Tease,” Dany accused, her voice choked with the effort it took to speak in the state she was in. 

Dany lifted her hand from the mattress and moved it to Doreah’s head so that she could stroke her fingers through her hair, her touch light and gentle despite how highly aroused she was.

“You like it,” Doreah whispered, drawing her hand between Dany’s thighs to stroke her as she kissed the swell of Dany’s breasts. 

Dany was hot and wet beneath her fingers, her hips arching helplessly into Doreah’s hand, seeking more, firmer contact, harder contact as Doreah turned her head to the side and finally took one of Dany’s hard, aching nipples into her mouth.

“Mm,” Dany moaned contently, arching her chest into Doreah’s welcoming mouth, “I guess I do.”

“There’s no need for me to guess,” Doreah murmured playfully around Dany’s nipple. “Your body provides all of the evidence I need.” She bit down on Dany’s nipple hard enough to make the blonde gasp but lightly enough to avoid causing her any true pain. “See,” Doreah whispered, stroking her fingers up the length of Dany’s womanhood. “You liked that too,” she breathed out as Dany’s arousal bathed her fingers. “Let me prove it to you.”

Doreah’s hand slipped from between her legs and Dany moaned in protest of the loss of Doreah’s talented fingers, but when fingertips that were slick with her juices brushed against her nipple, painting the turgid peak until it glistened in the candlelight, Dany’s moan of protest turned into one of pleasure.

The sounds Dany was making rocked Doreah to the core and she shifted on the mattress, moving to straddle Dany’s thigh so that she could rock against the hard muscle and gain some relief from the throbbing between her thighs, then she shifted her attention to Dany’s other breast and took the blonde’s glistening nipple into her mouth and sucked.

Doreah stayed at Dany’s tits for a long while, sucking and squeezing, licking and nipping, until she herself was so aroused that her juices had slickened Dany’s thigh and Dany was so desperate for her that she had moved her hand to the top of Doreah’s head and started to press, gently but insistently urging Doreah down. 

More than happy to comply with Dany’s silent request, Doreah kissed her way down Dany’s torso and then finally put her mouth where Dany had been aching for it. She drew up tongue up the length of Dany’s womanhood in a long, slow stroke and Dany cried out and arched into Doreah’s mouth with a groan.

Doreah’s eyes slid shut as she lost herself in Dany, licking at the blonde’s slick, velvety folds, teasing them with her teeth and sucking them into her mouth before she adjusted the angle of her head so that she could tongue Dany’s sensitive entrance before slipping inside. 

“Seven hells,” Dany moaned, tangling her fingers in Doreah’s hair as the brunette feasted on her, Doreah’s talented and wicked tongue arousing Dany almost to the point of madness. 

A fine sheen of sweat glistened on Dany’s skin as Doreah’s mouth worked wonders. Dany dug her heels into the mattress and her thigh tensed. Her hips jumped, humping up into Doreah’s mouth, and Dany’s free hand moved to grasp her own breast which she desperately began to squeeze, her hand only stopping the rough caress to occasionally pinch and tug at her nipple.

Doreah’s eyes tracked up to watch Dany handle herself and she moaned into the flesh before her. Doreah’s hips drove themselves down into the mattress as a sudden and intense wave of arousal crashed over her. The ardour with which Dany was touching herself told Doreah that the blonde could not wait any longer for release and she slipped her tongue out of Dany and replaced it with three fingers before she wrapped her lips around Dany’s clit and sucked the throbbing, pulsing bud into her mouth.

Dany moaned and twisted, straining up to into Doreah’s touch.

Doreah’s hips ground into the mattress and she pumped her fingers into Dany relentlessly as she alternated between licking at Dany’s clit and sucking on the engorged bud. Dany’s hand flew up from her breast came to cover her mouth as her orgasm neared, and when Doreah curled her fingers inside of her as her tongue flicked against her clit, Dany cried out, her hand muffling the sound of her release as she exploded into orgasm, spilling her release into Doreah’s mouth.

xxx

“He’s complaining again,” Doreah murmured, her head resting comfortably on Dany’s stomach as her fingers lazily traced shapes over the blonde’s skin.

She had found release on Dany’s thigh a few minutes before, climaxing for the third time since she had joined Dany on the bed, and she was presently exhausted but wholly content as she lounged in Dany’s arms. 

“We were longer than I thought we’d be,” Dany breathed out as Viserion complained from his perch across the room, his tiny pale head thrashing from side to side in the air as he called out for her. “I find it terribly hard to tear myself away from you,” she admitted, smiling down at Doreah tenderly as she combed her fingers through the other girl’s dark hair. “Do you still want to try feeding him?” Dany asked as Doreah blinked up at her sleepily. 

“Yes!” Doreah said, the question perking her up so suddenly that Dany startled and then laughed. “Do you really think he’ll let me?” Doreah asked pressing her lips softly between Dany’s breasts when Dany’s laughter faded and the fond look the queen had worn on her face before returned.

“Of course,” Dany breathed out, unable to help the smile that touched her lips when Doreah grinned up at her. “He loves you. They all do,” she continued softly, “very much … just like their mother,” Dany breathed out, holding Doreah’s eyes intimately after she finished speaking. 

Doreah’s long lashes fluttered a few times as she gazed up at Dany and her eyes shimmered wetly in the candlelight, then she shifted and tilted her head up to capture Dany’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss that made Dany want to bed her again and hold her every night for eternity. 

“In any case,” Dany rasped breathlessly when they pulled apart, “With our distraction and his complaining I think he’s worked up quite an appetite. He’d probably let Irri feed him,” she continued playfully. 

It was known that the dragons made Irri nervous and the dragons could sense her unease which created a mutual feeling of weariness between handmaiden and beast.

Doreah smirked and then chuckled before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Dany’s, kissing her tenderly for a few moments before she slipped off of the bed and then stood by the side, bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet as she waited for Dany to rise as well.

“Can I dress first?” Dany asked laughing when Doreah reached for her hand to drag her towards Viserion the moment she was on her feet.

“I rather like you like this,” Doreah responded without thinking, eying Dany’s nude body appreciatively as she spoke. 

Dany looked over at her and arched a pale eyebrow and Doreah blushed deeply as she fully realized what she had said – and how she had looked at Dany as she said it. 

Dany laughed softly at the abashed expression on Doreah’s face and then she reached out to stroke Doreah’s flushed cheek.

“I rather like you like this as well,” Dany murmured before leaning forward to press her lips to Doreah’s wonderfully smooth cheek, “However, I would not have one of the kitchen boys like us like this,” she continued dryly, smoothing her hands down Doreah’s torso before running them over her hips and the slipping behind to cup Doreah’s bottom.

“Poor kitchen boys,” Doreah murmured as Dany’s hand toyed with her behind. Dany chuckled and dropped a kiss to her clavicle. “You deny them a brief glimpse of heaven,” Doreah sighed, tilting her head back to give Dany greater access to her throat.

Viserion cried out again as Dany kissed Doreah’s neck and Dany sighed and pulled away from Doreah’s tempting flesh.

“I suppose we should feed him before he sets fire to something,” Dany murmured looking over at Viserion whose pale wings were twitching angrily. “He looks genuinely cross now,” she noted.

Doreah laughed as she stepped away from Dany and moved towards the bed where the rope to call down to the kitchen resided.

“I’ll take care of the arrangements,” Doreah called out over her shoulder as she reached the head of the bed. “Go and rub his belly until he forgives you.”

“Yes, milady,” Dany replied teasingly, smirking at Doreah as she gracefully lowered herself into a curtsey.

Doreah rolled at eyes at Dany and then stuck her tongue out her, but even as she did her lips curved helplessly up into a smile. She turned from Dany as the young queen reached for her discarded nightdress and smiled to herself happily as she reached for the rope. She would call down to the kitchens for some raw cubes of goat and when the meat arrived she and Dany would take Viserion to the balcony and feed him as a gentle night breeze rustled their hair. Once he was full Viserion would settle down to sleep with his brothers and then she and Dany would return to bed as well where they would pass the night wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Doreah’s smile grew at the thought. Dany had told her earlier that there was nothing in the Seven Kingdoms sweeter than her lips, but in that moment Doreah knew her to be wrong. Her relationship with Dany was far sweeter than her lips could hope to be. In that moment – and every moment that they were together – Doreah knew that being with Dany was the sweetest thing in the world.

The End


End file.
